Quatro: Ice Bucket Challenge
by corneroffandom
Summary: A little mischief never hurt anyone... especially in the name of charity.


"Why did we agree to do this?" Heath mumbles, picking at his sleeves and grimacing. "I'm a Florida boy, man. I don't like bein' cold."

Zack rolls his eyes at him as water begins to run in the background. "Bro, it's for _charity._ I did it, and you all were challenged to do it so just... do it."

"Besides," Ricardo says reasonably, "it's a nice enough day that you'll be warm in a few minutes. And Sofia is waiting to put our wet clothes in the dryer. You'll be fine, Heath."

Heath exhales. "I guess," he says grudgingly.

"Calm down, ginger, we'll be gentle with you," Wade smirks at him as he puts a bucket of ice water down, Ethan and Alberto following with buckets of their own. Ricardo and Spud watch on with disturbed looks on their faces.

Everyone's distracted, however, when Dolph walks in and sets a bucket down too, Zack narrowing his eyes at him. "What are you doing, bro? I've already done mine."

"The only way these other three agreed to do it is if you do it too, kid."

Zack frowns. "I've already done mine! I'm the one who challenged them!" he protests, groaning when Spud and Ricardo look at him pleadingly, Heath still picking at his clothes anxiously. "Aw, dammit, bros," he exhales, getting into line and crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, just... let's get this over with. _Again._ "

Sofia checks the camera before nodding at Alberto, who leans over and picks up the bucket, smirking down at Ricardo. "Ready, mi valiente?" Ricardo shrugs, then shifts, gritting his teeth and nodding.

Wade steps up to Heath, holding the bucket with his healthier arm and examining him. "I'm sure Boodah will warm you up later." Heath looks unimpressed until Wade leans forward, his eyes intent as he whispers, "I suppose I'll help too."

Dolph tests the weight of the bucket as he stands before Zack. "I didn't get to do this last time, so I'm glad I get to make up for that," he smirks. Zack huffs while Dolph laughs at him.

Spud looks nervous as he examines the bucket before looking up at Ethan. "It's ok," he murmurs. "The ice is small. I won't knock you out or anything."

Spud huffs and stands up straighter. "I may be short but I can take it, sir," he says.

Ethan gives him an appraising gaze and then smirks. "I know you can," he responds, chuckling when Spud blushes. "Are we all ready?" he calls out, looking around at the others.

"Yes," "Si," Wade, Dolph and Alberto confirm, the four of them lifting the buckets up and glancing over at Sofia. She nods and they quickly pour the buckets out, drenching the four men and making their hair cling to their heads, clothes to their bodies.

"Ah, God," Heath shudders, shaking his hair out and glowering up at Wade. "I hate you."

Zack stands very still while Dolph tries to re-spike his hair, laughing at the angry look on his face. "You look good, kid. We should pour buckets of ice water over you more often." He winks at Zack before turning to look at the others.

Spud is shivering, blinking up at Ethan as he dusts ice shards out of Spud's hair and off of his shirt. "You alright?" When Spud nods, teeth chattering, Ethan wraps his arms around him and hugs him.

Ricardo's eyes are still closed as Alberto puts the bucket down and brushes his dark hair out of his eyes, smiling down at him. "Well, after watching this, mi amigo, I'm not sure how people could refrain from donate a million dollars to the ALS fund."

"Is that what you're going to do?" Ricardo wonders, opening his eyes and staring at Alberto.

"Maybe." Alberto beams at him.

"We have to finish the video," Wade calls over the others, turning back towards the video to explain what they're filming for.

Sofia watches from her place behind the camera as Heath jerks his head to the left and he, Zack, Spud and Ricardo sneak over towards the garage, hoisting up buckets that had been hidden out of sight and tiptoeing forward.

Wrapping up explaining the ALS fundraiser, Dolph nods at the camera. "I challenge-" Before he can finish speaking, ice cold water drops over his head and down his shoulders, drenching his chest. "AHHH Crap!" he cries out, arching away from the chill.

Wade and Alberto turn to look when they suffer the same fate, Heath and Ricardo chuckling from behind them as they hold buckets over their significant others' heads. "BLOODY HELL!" Wade yells as Alberto lets out a stream of curse words in Spanish.

Spud isn't tall enough to hoist the bucket up over Ethan's head but he gets it just high enough to dump the icy water over his neck and down his chest, Ethan exhaling a harsh curse word as he squirms away. "Oh God," he shudders, turning to glare at Spud, just to soften when he sees the ecstatic glint in Spud's blue eyes.

"Dammit," Wade mumbles, swatting at Heath while Alberto stares pointedly at Ricardo, ignoring his innocent looking grin.

"We challenge these four, and they've done it so I guess we're done here," Zack says cheerfully, slinging an arm around Dolph and beaming at the camera.

After stopping the camera, Sofia hums and walks between the men, waiting patiently and collecting their shirts as they peel them off and hand them over, some more sheepishly than others. "Relax, I will wash these and return them in a little bit," she promises, patting Ricardo on the arm. "Go, get warmed up. Wouldn't want any of you to get sick."

"You could've warned us," Wade grouses as he pushes Heath slightly, following him towards the pond, which is warm and glistening in the sun.

"What would the fun in that be?" he shrugs, grinning at Wade as he slows down and leans against him.

"You're not mad, are you?" Ricardo wonders, peering up at Alberto.

"No, I suppose it's only fair we both do it. For the good of charity, si?"

Ricardo's grin is relieved and pleased as Alberto leans in and kisses him. "Exactly, El Patron."

Ethan chuckles, rubbing Spud's arms as they follow slowly after the others. "I'm gonna dump you in that pond."

"I don't think so, sir," Spud says cheerfully, his hair drying in the sun already. "You don't look angry enough to do something like that."

Ethan shrugs. "I guess we'll see."

Spud chuckles and pulls away. "Not if you can't catch me, sir," he exclaims, running towards the pond.

Ethan's lips twitch up as he huffs fondly and chases after him.

"That was fun," Zack says once they've all stopped splashing and trying to dunk each other, Spud and Ethan lazily drifting on top of the water while the others sprawl out and try to dry off entirely.

"I guess," Dolph grouses.

"Hey, bro, I did it twice, it was your turn," Zack teases him, nudging him. "A little ice water wouldn't kill you."

"I guess."

"Is that all you're going to say to me the rest of the day?"

"I guess."

Zack rolls his eyes and leans in, gripping Dolph by the back of the neck and kissing him. "Shut up."

"I guess."


End file.
